battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Billy Bridger
Private William Sidney "Billy" Bridger is the protagonist and playable character featured in the Battlefield V singleplayer war story Under No Flag, a Londoner, and convicted criminal. He is granted a second chance and released from prison into the custody of George Mason, recruited into his squad of commandos within the Special Boat Section. While inexperienced in military bearing, Billy has a familiarity with explosives and is resilient and determined in nature, seeking to both redeem himself of his crimes and prove himself in the eyes of his commander, although their clashing personalities result in heated disagreements.https://www.ea.com/en-gb/games/battlefield/news/war-stories-under-no-flag Personality On the surface, Billy Bridger attempts to exude the demeanor of a tough, hardened criminal with his vocal self-confidence, proclaimed grit and reliability, and skill in pyrotechnics. Underlying this however is a core of ineptitude, naivete, and doubt - while capable in combat, Billy's battlefield inexperience and lack of discipline results in frequent instances of incompetence. His immaturity means he initially does not heed the advice of his mentor, often blames his own failures on others, and voices his disapproval constantly in the form of childish complaining and bickering. His fallibility and abrasiveness are of equally great frustration to Mason. Underlying this arrogant projection, Billy is genuinely shown to be of a highly resilient and determined nature, as well as deeply self-conscious. Despite frequent setbacks, he continues to try and prove himself reliable and worthy of praise, while his past failures weigh heavily on him. Ultimately, the deal he makes with Mason is as much about winning back his personal freedom as it is about redeeming himself in the eyes of others, such as his commander and his father. Biography Billy Bridger is the son of infamous criminal Arthur Bridger. Billy frequently joined his father in his criminal activity, performing arson, assault, armed robbery, etc. Unlike his father, however, Billy was unsuccessful in his criminal career, attempting and failing to rob the same bank three times. It was on the third failed attempt that he was convinced by his father to take the fall so that he could remain free. Billy was subsequently arrested and sent to prison while affirming that he committed all crimes by himself and of his own volition. Crossing Lines Upon arrival at the prison, he was met by George Mason who offered him a choice: remain in prison or join him in his squad of British Commandos. Bridger and Mason arrive in North Africa on a special mission to sabotage the enemy planes. Upon reaching the shoreline via boat, Bridger was struck with seasickness and complained about his comrades not waiting until it passed. The commandos proceeded to move up the hill where Mason gives Bridger binoculars to survey the enemy camps below. Afterwards, Mason took the special bomb from Bridger, questioning him of their effectiveness. Bridger reassured him of the explosives, stated that they were his "safecracker specials". The two split up and made their way towards the airfield over the ridge. Reaching the secured hanger, Bridger entered through a winder and planted the bomb on the wing of the aircraft. As he exits the hanger, Mason's explosive is successful in destroying the plane outside, alerting the enemy of their presence. Bridger rendezvous with Mason outside the hanger to take cover. Awaiting for Bridger's explosive to detonate, the two see the plane exit the hanger and proceed to take off. The explosive rolls off the wing of the plane and fails to detonate, much to Mason's ire. The two take cover and engage in the advancing forces. In an attempt to redeem himself, Bridger makes his way to the nearby AA guns and successfully destroys the aircraft. Unfortunately, Mason is shot in the arm in the previous firefight and berates Bridger for his failure to destroy the plane in the first place. Bridger retaliates, stating that the entire situation was Mason's fault as it would have never happened had he left Bridger in prison. As the two argue, however, a German soldier arrives in a jeep questioning who they are. Butcher and Bolt Both men overpower the German soldier and lock him in the vehicle's truck. Arriving at their next objective, Mason tells Bridger that he will have to perform this mission on his own due to his injury. Bridger is tasked to infiltrate the enemy garrisons and destroy their radar stations, AA guns, and communications bunker. Successful, Bridger finds a medkit and ammunition in the COMM bunker. Before leaving, however, Bridger uses the enemy radio and attempts to contact the HMS Sussex to ask for not only reinforcement but also the remind them not the leave the commandos behind. Meeting back up with Mason, the two drive back towards the shore where Bridger gives Mason the medkit for his injury. Onslaught While driving towards the coast, Bridger reveals to Mason that he radioed the ship to extract them, prompting Mason to pull the emergency brake and stop the vehicle. Bridger reaffirms to Mason that he radioed for help, much to Mason's shock. It is revealed that Bridger, being oblivious about different radio channels, inadvertently informed all enemy forces in the area of the Allies presence. Fed up with Bridger's actions, Mason's angrily berates Bridger as the two flee enemy forces, calling him useless. Realizing the extent of his actions, Bridger admits that Mason is right and that he and everyone else including his father thinks he's useless. Taken aback by Bridger's humility, Mason tells him he's not useless, and that the reason he recruited him was that he was a Billy Bridger, a trier. Re-motivated by Mason's words, Bridger and Mason prepare to make their last stand as German forces close in. Valiantly defending their position, the two are quickly overwhelmed by German forces. With hope seemly lost, Mason apologizes to Bridger not knowing what to do next. Surprisingly, however, the HMS Sussex arrives with reinforcements, revealing that Bridger's message was intercepted by the Allies. The German forces for subsequently wiped out and the battle has been won. Finally able to relax, Mason thanks Bridger for his efforts before departing on their next mission. Gallery Under No Flag Trailer 01.png|Bridger arriving at prison References de:Billy_Bridger Category:Characters of Battlefield V Category:Player Characters